


Loki's Obsession

by coffeelover211



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeelover211/pseuds/coffeelover211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is obsessed with this one girl he keeps seeing at the local diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, he had to admit it to himself. He was now officially a stalker. Just put that right next to his apparently long list of sins and flaws. But in his defence, the object of his obsession was so intoxicating; he’s genuinely surprised that she didn’t have more stalkers. Not that he’d tolerate them long enough for them to breathe, but still. 

His victim was a shy girl who loved the same coffee shop in London that he had lunch at every day. Since first seeing her in the corner, nose buried in some kind of book, he had to see her every day. It was like the sight of her was crucial to his existence.   
The creepiest part of this, though it is debateable, is probably that he had never spoken a word to her. But he loved her. It wasn’t a good quality or a flaw or a weakness, it was simply a fact. He knew he would have to approach her some time, they couldn’t go on this way forever, but he was afraid to break this spell, this magical hold she had over him.

She intrigued him. She was genuinely sweet and kind. Which is something he can’t quite understand. She is always friendly with anyone; she always listens to everyone’s problems, every time she sees someone who is upset. It usually starts with her asking kindly if a person in the shop was okay, and ending with her buying them a hot beverage and holding their hand, head slightly tilted as she thoughtfully listens to their situation. She always lets them walk out with a more positive look or even a smile.

He could see that she was an inherently shy person, but it was like she felt it was her duty to ask someone if they were okay. He admired her. He’s scared of what she’ll think of him. So he just sits in his corner, tucked away from the rest of the tables, glancing over his menu or book at her. 

He didn’t see her yesterday. And if he’s completely honest, it freaked him out. What happened to her? What if he never sees her again?! But his logical side won and he showed up today to see if she was maybe here. He doesn’t know what he’d do without her.

He checks his watch and frowns. She’s late. Again. Was she going to show up? He looks at his copy of To Kill a Mockingbird, which he saw her reading the other week. What if he never got the chance to ask her how she felt about Boo or Tom or what she thought about Scout? 

“Hi.” Loki looks up at the angelic voice to look straight into big beautiful grey eyes. It is her. She tucks a strand of chocolate brown hair behind her ear, a soothing gesture he’d noticed she does when talking to someone new. A nervous gesture. He is still just staring at her.

“Um,” she continues, he can see she is having second thoughts about approaching him, “I’m sorry I bothered you, but, um, you look kind of down. N-not that it has anything to do with me, b-but if you want to talk about it, I…” She waves her hand around to illustrate her offer. Since he is still staring at her, she smiles uncertainly and turns around to walk to her usual spot.

Loki panics. “Uh, wait.” She looks back at him a question in her gentle eyes. “You can sit with me, if you want to.”

She nods with a brilliant smile and sits across him immediately.   
“I’m Jenny,” she says while placing her stack of books and a bag next to her on the booth seat.   
“Loki.”

Before she can say something, the waitress, knowing Jenny a long time, brings over her usual coffee milkshake. She smiles gratefully and looks at him as if to ask if he wanted anything else than his glass of water. He shakes his head. He realises that he’s her latest pity project and that she wanted to listen to his sad story. It angers him. Why couldn’t she have talked to him just because? He didn’t want or need her pity. He didn’t need anyone.

“I’m not ‘down’ as you would say, I’m fine.” He can’t help but say it through gritted teeth.

She searches his face carefully. “Okay.” She smiles and concentrates on enjoying her milkshake. Jenny. Somehow her name matched her perfectly, like he had known it was her name all along.

“That’s one of my favourites,” she says. Loki’s gaze flickers to his book, the one her eyes are fixed on. “Have you read the ending yet?” 

“I’ve read it multiple times. It’s a great book.” Jenny smiles at his confession. “You know, it kind of breaks my heart every time I read it. Such a tragic story.”   
Loki nods, agreeing. “Some realities are more tragic than the most imaginative fiction.” Like his own reality, for example. 

“Yes, that is true.” She stares at the book dreamily, like she’s remembering the times she read it. Her eyes shoot up to meet his, looking into his soul. “Everyone making a villain out of Boo, Tom. Just because they fit the villain box perfectly. Human nature is astonishing.”

Loki’s heart welled up. She is… incredible. She tucks another strand of hair behind her ear. She licks her lips. “I-I have a confession to make.” She looks down as a beautiful blush creeps over her cheeks. “I’ve seen you here for a while. I-I just didn’t have the courage to come and talk to you.” Loki holds his breath. “Why?” is the only thing that tumbles out of his mouth.

“Because I find you intriguing. Mysterious. Handsome.” She laughs softly, nervously. 

“And I kind of feel like there’s this invisible pull you have. I don’t know.” She shakes her head slightly, embarrassed. “I’m sorry; I probably sound like such a creeper.”

She tugs her shirt like she’s thinking about jumping a sinking ship. Leaving him. So he does the only thing he can think of. A stupid thing, but certainly the bravest thing he’ll ever do. His hand shoots across the table to fold over hers. She looks at him, uncertainty tinged with hope in her eyes. 

“I feel it too.”


	2. Chapter 2

He is incredibly nervous. This was a stupid idea. Why had he agreed to this? Oh yes, that’s right. He could never say no to her. And she used it shamelessly. Shit. He feels his palms sweating. Since when?

As he stands in front of the enormous building that is Stark Towers, a small body presses into his. Jenny curls her hand into his.

“This is the right thing to do. You know it.”

“I know nothing of the sort. We should retreat.” He doesn’t turn however; unable to move from the spot he apparently had rooted himself to. Jenny lets go of his hand to stand in front of him. She stands on her toes to reach his face and places her hands on the sides of his face, guiding his gaze to focus on her. “I’m going to be here every step of the way. Even if this blows up, I will love you. Forever.” She smiles lovingly at him, a gaze she reserves just for him, not realising that she’s even doing it. His smile is shaky.

He rests his forehead against hers, taking her hand and placing it over his heart. That was the only response she ever got from him, but it was enough. She knew what she meant to him.

“Let’s do this.”

They walk hand in hand into the building.

*****

It’s like a western standoff. The Avengers stood on the one side of the room, some frowning, others’ arms are folded across their chests. On the other side were Loki and his Jenny. This was a mistake. He isn’t sure what he was supposed to do anymore. The plan seems fuzzy, unimportant.

“Why should we believe anything you have to say?” 

“Yeah, aren’t you’re the master of lies or something like that?”

“This is ridiculous, why did we even let him into the building?”

“It’s not right!”

“The sneaky SOB is trying some kind of trick.”

At that moment, Jenny, who has been quiet the entire time, steps forward. Loki feels himself panic. He places his hand on her shoulder to stop her. She can’t defend him here. They were dangerous.

“All of you stop it! You are all bullies and quick to judge. He has proof, but you won’t even give him a chance. I didn’t think the ‘fair’ Avengers would be so-so…” she gestures her arms, like she does when words escape her. For the first time in an hour the Avengers actually focus on this short woman who had accompanied Loki. They had assumed he had brainwashed her or something to that fashion.

Steve spoke first. “You are right. We are willing to listen.” Loki figured he would be the first to cave. Steve was so much like his Jenny. She was smiling gratefully at the captain, and then smiles a little smugly at him. Told you so, her smile seems to say.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been six months since Loki was acquitted of the crimes some impersonator committed while he was in the seventh realm, working through the confusion of finding out that he was, in fact, an Ice Giant.

The Avengers took some convincing, but they finally took him in, realising his innocence. Even Agent Barton warmed up to him. His relationship with his brother still needed work, but it was better than it had been in years. He was part of the team, helping them fight injustice and crime.

Most of this was thanks to Jenny who won everyone over, almost instantly. She was the big reason that they believe he was someone else, because how could that monster they fought in New York love someone so deeply? And more importantly, how could Jenny, someone so pure and sweet, love such a monster, if he wasn’t someone different?

“Loki?”

He looks up from the Avengers report he was reading to find Jenny standing in front of him. Her eyes are huge with nervousness, and full of fear? He stands up quickly, already forgetting about the terrorists in London. “Jenny? What is it?” he wraps his arms around her, holding her tight.

“Um, I kind of have to tell you something scary.” Loki feels her heart beating rapidly. It makes his throat thick.

“Tell me,” he whispers.

“I-I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Loki feels an enormous grin breaking over his face. He looks at Jenny and she’s smiling uncertainly. “You’re happy?” she asks tentatively. 

“Are you kidding?!” he picks her up and swings her around before carefully setting her down again. His hand splays over her stomach. He looks deep into her eyes. “I love you both very much.”

Her eyes well up and she kisses him.


End file.
